From DE 10 2004 055 882 A1 a LED light in the form of a bending light for a motor vehicle is known, wherein the bending light comprises several light emitting diodes (LEDs). In dependence of a signal, which can be given by a driving situation, for instance steering angle of a steering wheel, speed of the vehicle or other condition of the car, one or more LEDs are switched on or off one by one for illuminating a curve of a road, when a driver of the motor vehicle wants to take the curve. Each LED is connected by wires to a central control unit, which comprises a driving electronics for operating the LEDs of the bending light, so that each LED is independently from the other LEDs separately turned on or off.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,716 B1 a LED light for a motor vehicle is known, wherein a plurality of LEDs is connected in series. Each light emitting diode (LED) of this series is bridged by a switch, which provides a short current in the event of a failure of the bridged LED, so that the other LEDs may continue to operate. The LEDs are operated by a central control unit.
It is a disadvantage of these kinds of a LED light, that a large building space is required. Further a lot of wires are necessary to operate the plurality of LEDs leading to high manufacturing and assembling cost.